witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnal Sins
/ ?? Deargdeith |Previous = Cabaret |Level = 16 |Enemies = Guards Nathaniel Pastodi Katakan |Starting_icon = novigrad |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists}} Carnal Sins is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough After talking to Dandelion in The Chameleon, a messenger from Vilmerius Hospital bursts through the door, informing you that Priscilla has been attacked. Dandelion asks you to accompany him to the hospital. The Hospital Upon arriving, Geralt and Dandelion find Priscilla in a terrible state, being tended to by the head doctor Joachim von Gratz. He discusses Priscilla's state, saying that she is critical, but expected to live; however she is not the first victim of this style of attack, as others were killed in similar fashion. He then mentions his idea of 'preventive medicine', suggesting that he and Geralt go to the morgue to see the previous victim's body. The Sewers and The Morgue Follow von Gratz through the sewers and fight off several drowners and a water hag. During the journey, Geralt and Joachim discuss how he tries to prevent attacks from happening in the first place. He also mentions that whilst he believes Priscilla is certain to survive, he fears for her singing voice. At the morgue, you need to search for a dwarven carpenter's corpse, and it is in one of the other rooms. A cutscene will begin on finding it. You can then examine his body, finding evidence of the killers M.O. before you are interrupted by the coroner, Hubert Rejk. He and Joachim have history, and they are not fond of each other. After speaking to Hubert, the Reverend Nathaniel Pastodi enters and insists you leave. Hubert covers for you and agrees to update you on any news. On the way out, Joachim mentions that the reverend used to be a torturer for the Eternal Fire before he was promoted to reverend. Joachim then leaves to attend to Priscilla while you go search for more clues. Upon arrival, a prostitute called Whistling Wendy gets three peasants to attack you. Knock them out and then speak to Wendy, who says that she believed you may have been the killer, and that she wanted to avenge Priscilla, as Priscilla gave her a chance to escape prostitution. Then search for clues in the area until you find that the killer escaped over a wall too high for even a witcher to jump. There is also an Eternal Fire-promoting message attached to the wall. Investigate the site of the Woodcarver's murder When arriving there, you will be told that there has been another victim and the coroner wishes to see you. Knock on the door of the building and the woodcarver's brother will let you in. Speak to him and then search for clues in the yard. afterwards, ask him to open the workshop and find clues of the murder there. Then head to the coroner or to Eustace. Eustace is the corpse collector, who is rather blunt about his profession and disrespectful towards the corpses. However he does reveal that inside the dwarf's body there was a note naming Priscilla as his next victim. You can choose to punch him after he reveals that he loots and chops up the dead's bodies or just walk away in disgust. Speak to the coroner and you can ask some questions that reveal suspicious answers about Hubert. (Axii 40 ) Then you can look over the body and Hubert will find a note saying the next victim- Patricia Vegelbud. Head over to the Vegelbud Residence as fast as you can to save her. The Vegelbud Residence When you are allowed in, Ingrid Vegelbud will welcolme you and take you to her mother's room, whilst mentioning that Patricia has denounced the Eternal Fire faith. On entering her room, you find Patricia murdered and the killer fleeing. Chase him until the guards mistake you for the killer and fight them until a cutscene triggers. Ingrid will then defend you and allow you to search Patricia's body, where you will find a note with the final victim- Sweet Nettie of Crippled Kate's. Crippled Kate's Enter the brothel and you will find out that Sweet Nettie is on the top floor. When you burst into her room, you find her tied up, gagged and about to be tortured by Reverend Nathaniel. Choose to either kill Nathaniel or hear him out. Hearing him out will reveal that while his is sick and perverse, he is not the serial killer. You then realise that Hubert the coroner is the real murderer. Sweet Nettie will plead for your help, and you can choose to either kill Nathaniel, use Axii to make him leave, or leave him to his twisted desires. The Warehouse Head to the warehouse by the docks and find Hubert inside. After a bit of monolouging explaining why he did it, because he considered them to be heretics to the Eternal Fire. Hubert will then reveal himself to be a vampire- a katakan and will fight you. Kill him, using Igni and vampire oil and then leave to go back to the hospital. Priscilla is recovering and Joachim says that she will definetly survive- and her voice isn't expected to be severly damaged. Dandelion thanks you and then says that for now, they will perform as him providing vocals and her playing the lute until her voice recovers. The quest will then end. Journal entry : Telling this story, my dear reader, will tax me greatly. It is a dark and somber one, encompassing the greatest sorrow my heart has ever known. It all started the day of the grand opening of my cabaret. Everything had been spit-polished to perfection - all that was left was to wait for Priscilla, whose performance was to be the crowning moment of this glorious evening. Yet when the doors of the Chameleon burst open it was not she who stepped inside. Instead, it was a messenger from Vilmerius Hospital. His face pale and his countenance dour, he informed us Priscilla had been badly wounded in an assault - and was currently tottering on the brink of death. : Geralt's investigation took him to Crippled Kate's, a pleasure house of dubious repute. It is there, according to the note left by the murderer on Patricia Vegelbud's body, that the fiend would take his next victim - a prostitute named Sweet Nettie. ::If Geralt kills Pastodi without question: :::Geralt entered her room and found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue, inside. The situation was clear - Nathaniel '' ''was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - so Geralt meted out justice to this cruel and perverted man without betting an eye. :: If Geralt kills Pastodi after speaking with him: ::: Geralt entered the room and found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue, inside. Though the situation seemed unambiguous - Nathanial '' was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - Geralt did not let his emotions get the better of him. He spoke calmly with the cruel pervert until he could identify the true murderer - then killed Nathaniel without batting an eye.'' ::: Hubert Rejk seemed like a kind, gentle and accommodating man - but in truth he was a bloodthirsty, brutal and murderous vampire, hiding a twisted and fanatical mind behind his never-changing mask of eternal youth. Geralt cut him down after an extraordinarily difficult duel, avenging Priscilla's suffering and saving the lives of countless others who surely would have died by this base monster's hands. :: If Geralt spares Pastodi after speaking with him: ::: Geralt entered her room and inside he found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue. Though the situation seemed unambiguous - Nathaniel was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - Geralt did not let his emotions get the better of him. He spoke calmly with the cruel pervert, and in this way determined the identity of the true murderer. ::: Hubert Rejk seemed like a kind, gentle and accommodating man - but in truth he was a bloodthirsty, brutal and murderous vampire, hiding a twisted and fanatical mind behind his never-changing mask of eternal youth. Geralt cut him down after an extraordinarily difficult duel, avenging Priscilla's suffering and saving the lives of countless others who surely would have died by this base monster's hands. Objectives * Talk to Dandelion. * Go meet with Von Gratz. * Go through the sewers to get to the mortuary. * Find the dwarven woodcarver's body using your Witcher Senses. * Find Eustace the corpse collector. (40 for getting extra information by using Axii) * Talk to Eustace. * Investigate the alley where Priscilla was attacked using your Witcher Senses. * Examine the place where the woodcarver died using your Witcher Senses. * Examine the woodcarver's workshop using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the coroner. * Go to the Vegelbuds' residence. * Follow Ingrid to Patricia's room. * Chase the murderer. * Find Sweet Nettie at Crippled Kate's. If you decided to chat with Nathaniel: * Go to the warehouse near the port. * Kill the vampire. * Talk to Dandelion about Priscilla's condition. If you decided to kill Nathaniel without listening to him: * Kill Nathaniel. * Talk to Dandelion about Priscilla's condition. Trivia * The quest might be a reference to the movie Se7en. Notes * If the player kills Nathaniel without questioning him, the quest will end there, with Geralt having assumed Nathaniel was the murderer. * Despite Hubert's claims, he isn't a Higher Vampire, as pointed out by Regis, a true known Higher Vampire, they can only be properly killed by another Higher Vampire, otherwise they would regenerate over the course of decades. Moreover, his true nature is one of a very old Katakan in his ability to turn near invisible and disguise into humans, while having obvious intelligence and sentience, Hubert's corpse also gives a Katakan mutagen amongst other loot. * After the initial examination of the woodcarver's body, copies of the Concerned Citizen's sermon can be found scattered around Novigrad. Videos File:Revenge for Priscilla - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 64 - Let's Play Hard ar:الخطايا المهلكة pl:Śmiertelne grzechy ru:Смертные грехи Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests